Keeping a Promise
by Bunny Sempai
Summary: Mori keeps a promise to himself for Haruhi's sake. One-Shot please R


The silent giant would graze a gentle hand over the small girl's head, the feeling of her hair between his fingers reminded him of the sensation of silks and expensive cottons. Not resisting his touch the girl would ruffle in the sea of luxurious covers to advance to her significant other. A deep, meaningful sigh would echo through the small room of the Morinozuka estate. It had belonged to the male that owned the estate. Seeing her in the state of utter exposure made him smile in his mind, the fair virgin rolling in his covers, the touch of her untouched skin made him flinch. A heavy breath escaped him as his raised hand would rest on her chin, allowing his thumb to play with her lips. She didn't protest to the caring fingers, this was a distraction as his free arm would loop around the small frame of the girl, allowing him to pull her closer.

Teasing her, he would lean his head forward to her face, only to kiss her cheek, and pulled back to look into her eyes. Her hair that was short and simple was ruffled from the rolling in the covers, making her vision a bit cut off. Smiling on the outside the male would kiss her other cheek, she had parted her lips, waiting for him to kiss her, he didn't. The teasing would continue as the arm that wrapped around her left to press the hand against her back, allowing the blankets around the two of them to disappear. Their skin freely touching one another in a cascade of colors, his dark, toned, tanned skin sliding against the pale, smooth skin of the Fujioka.

The gentle hand of the male would slowly roll down her back, touching every curve that it had to offer, a inpatient moan ripping through the girl as the hand would land on the small of her back. Takashi's spine was impaled from the sensation of the simple, longing moan from the much smaller other. Taking a long breath he would lean inwards to her face, about to kiss her lips, but jerked his head to kiss the nape of her neck, enjoying it's exotic yet simple taste he would swirl his tongue to get the most perfect reaction of a sweet virgin. Takashi thought to himself, if this is why there are terrorists? But setting his mind back onto the girl his hand would lovingly rub her back, the shivers and gasps escaping her would bring the male pure bliss.

Lifting his head from the reddened, mark of ownership, he would look into her eyes again, this time they were glazed with a passion of lust, but it seemed naïve and innocent at the same time, the lids of her eyes encased the huge doe eyes that he was accustomed to. Slightly moving to get in a better position, his member would be sliding on her stomach, that was just leaning on her that it was able to each such a height. A noise of surprise would escape the girl as she would look down, her orbs filled with excitement and yet fear. The penetration of the member looked like it would be like a spike and hoe they used to execute back in the middle ages in Europe.

Takashi saw this and he picked her chin up to look into her eyes, his grey hues would simply show that she had nothing to fear, her trusting him she would give the silent signal that she was alright with it, but for now foreplay would still proceed. The girl still waited to be kissed, but Takashi seeing how she was pleading with her eyes still continued to tease her, the pleasure of her whimpering against his frame made him shiver with closed eyes, the vibrations of her whimpers were beyond this world. Along with the idea of her begging him was a dial on him that flicker eroticism, especially since she was the type of girl to never beg, never mind ever think about sex. That mere idea sent him to the edge, his member pulsed slightly against the girl, sending a vicious shiver through her.

Seeing her react in such a way made Takashi jump her, he was over the teasing, pinning her against the white, cotton sheets she would cry out. But not in pain or fear, but in simple pleasure and bliss. The male would look down to his fair virgin, the thought of her sleek legs hoisted behind his ears made him roll his head, holding back a moan. The girl saw this and blinked, squirming slightly she would arch her back, trying to project the chest that she lacked. Takashi noticed this as his eyes would reopen, a faint smile played on his features as he would grab her flat chest, he didn't mind, he actually preferred a flat chest. It wouldn't get in the way of him plowing into her, he felt large breasts weren't necessary, they were air bags getting in the way of his impact.

A surprised cry ripped through the girl's body, turning a lovely shade of red he would smirk at her, loving the reactions he was being rewarded with. Opening his mouth he would lightly lick around the nipple, trailing kisses around, as if he was lost to where he should go next. As his other hand was right on the spot, rubbing, groping, twisting, squeezing her right breast. Haruhi could only lay there, underneath the gentle giant that was being the last thing to gentle. His tongue would trail slowly around the nipple, until he felt that she deserved to have him devour it. He wasn't hearing what he wanted to hear from the girl. Her body was doing magic for his throbbing being though, shivering, squirming. The works. Finally breaking down, Haruhi would arch her back more to moan out loudly, Takashi thanked god, seeing that his parents weren't home. They didn't need to know what was going on.

Seeing that she was being a good girl, he would kiss the center of her breast, right on the budding, pink nipple. Another moan would erotically echo from the depths of her lungs, raising his brows, the male would seize all foreplay to kneel. The member would stand with him as he looked down to his soon to be lover, Haruhi looked tired, but in a sex crazed way, she looked like she was in heat. Takashi liked this, with much pride that was never shown he would grab her pale thighs, making the girl yelp loudly. Seeing that she was sweating made it harder for him to have a nice grip on her, not wanting to hurt her, he would simply lean forward to hitch her legs on his shoulder. Squeaking in a way that never happened he would smirk still, it faded now and then as he hoisted her against the piled of pillows that stacked against the darkly painted walls. Sweating profusely now, seeing that it was hot and muggy in the room from the summer reactions to the air, Haruhi would gasp out, trying to breath as he rubbed her member against her clit.

Takashi would take the time to lean forward, projecting her legs to dip onto his back, she noticed that he was sweating too. He looked into her eyes deeply to read that she wanted this as much as he did. The silent language they had wasn't enough for him, he would party his lump lips slightly to breathe in. Haruhi would blush more, still wanting to kiss him on the lips so badly. Takashi would breathe out, his grey hues scanning her body once more, as it was a virgin, he positioned himself at the entrance of her gated wall. Gulping he turned a bright shade of pink, Haruhi still blinked at him, her lids sagging on her dazed eyes that was asking her sweetheart to pound into her. He would shake a little, coughing a little, his arms would wrap around her, making her legs drop, he would pet her as he spoke into her ear in a faint. Almost distant voice. He was chocked up.

". . .a-ah, I. . .I love you. . .Har-Haruhi."

Haruhi flinched against his body, it had been quiet for hours since they were locked up in his room, she would turn into a tomato. Totally embarrassed, she was speechless, but Takashi didn't expect her to be able to talk right now. And without giving her a chance to talk he would slowly thrust his hips upward to rip the gate down. She would jump against his body, screaming for dear life, he flinched, seeing how it was right in his ear. He shook his head, trying to regain himself, it was so hard to move inside her, she was so tight. Breathing out off beat, he would rasp, she was so tight, it felt so good, he would have came right there if it wasn't for that he loved her. That was all he could think about, not coming in her. All he could think was how tight she was.

After a little amount of time, Haruhi flinched as he pulled out of her, and reentered her slowly. Her arms that were wrapped around his neck would tighten as she allowed a moan to fill the air that was becoming thicker. Takashi flinched as well from her voice, becoming drowsy he couldn't hold his impulses anymore, he pounded into her, she would moan her name. He went wild at that moment, the wild, untamed horse finally came out of his shell. Seeing his helpless victim he would grip onto her tighter, his arms wrapped all the way around her would shove her onto his pulsing member. He body would mold against him in a hitching breath to his actions. Gasping for a mere breath was trivial to the horses, un-rhythmic, fast speed.

Haruhi would quake under the pressure of his arms locked around her, only gasps that lasted seconds would accrue from the fast thrusting of the well built male. Her nails digging into his scalp made him realized that he was going way to for the girl, Shuddering he would settle the girl on the mattress, both out of breath, catching up to them Takashi would lean forward, his lips brushing past hers again. Moaning against his lips, Haruhi would lift her head to kiss him back fully, her teeth grabbing a hold of his lips asking for entry. She was given it without any questions. Her small tongue would shyly enter the moist cave as she found a matching tongue to play with. A surprised noise that was cute and fitting would escape her mouth as the tongue attacked her, he began to violently suck her tongue, trying to grab what he could. This greediness in Takashi was new to Haruhi.

Allowing himself to breath normally while kissing the girl he would raise his head. Huffing as he licked his lips, a lustful haze in his grey eyes as the slowly licking of lips was directed to Haruhi. She flinched, becoming red, almost forgetting that he was plowed into her. Fidgeting she would wrap her arms around his neck once more to nod her head at him, the ruffled hair on the girl was a mess now, seeing it was bashed into the pillows from the excessive thrusting of strong hips.

Getting the hint Takashi would pull Haruhi up, having her sit in his lap, his eyes closed as she sank onto him all the way, sighing out loudly he would tilt his head backwards, the same went for Haruhi. Panting slightly, the girl would raise her hips, to allow herself to crash down on him, Mori would moan out for a first time. Haruhi would moan with him again in unison as she continued these actions over and over. Takashi had enough and grabbed the girl's hips, almost bruisingly force to pump into her, she would cry out with tears, her skin tearing at his fingernails from the action. Takashi would stop a second to see what he was doing, blinking at her, he would lean her downward to kiss his lips, mouthing sorry as he slowly pumped into her. Leaving her hips alone, wrapping his arms around her he would thrust upwards with her actions of bucking him. The two in complete unison of getting the job done right.

Gasping, Haruhi would clench everywhere, especially around Takashi, he would squirm furiously, pulling out of her, he would grip onto her harder, shoving his face into her chest, screaming out with her as she came on him, and him coming on himself. In a death grip he would moan loudly, joined by Haruhi as she crashed onto him, from her violent, first climax. White flashing in front of her would cause her collapsing. But Takashi held her tightly, not allowing her to fall, he became rather drowsy as he fell on his face, holding Haruhi closely to him still. Falling into a drift of sleep he would smile in his head, keeping his promise of not ejaculating inside of her. Knowing this he could properly rest.

(AN: My first Mori and Haruhi fic, kinda proud of it! O: please R&R. plzzzzzzzz. Thankies! x3)


End file.
